Finding Hope
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Another story in the life of McKenna Riley Reid. :  I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The ringing of Doctor Reid's phone woke the man from his light sleep. He reached for the small phone and answered with a simple hello.

"We have a case." Those four simple words made his heart sink.

"Of Corse we do. I will be there soon." He said getting out of his bed and walking over to take a quick shower. After showering and changing he went out into the kitchen and saw McKenna asleep on the couch. Her head rested on the arm of the couch as she curled against Sergio.

Reid couldn't help but smile, the now eleven year old looked different than the small eight years old that he taught how to ride a bike. She was taller now despite she still had the strait figure of a child. Her hair was a bit darker and now reached the bottom of her shoulder blade though it was pulled up into a ponytail.

She wore a pair of blue checkered fleece and a black ribbed tank. Her small deep blue fleece blanket clung tight to her form. Spencer slowly made his way over and picked up the small girl. He then proceeded to carry her to her room. The eleven year old squirmed a bit but didn't wake up.

He pulled her covers down and moved all of her décor pillows and laid her down on the bed. He then pulled the covers back up and kissed her forehead.

"A case," The child murmured still asleep.

"Yeah I will be back as soon as I can." He whispered kissing her forehead and then leaving the room. He stopped in the door way and watched her turn around to cuddle Sergio.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie, I love you."

"I love you more Daddy," the girl murmured before falling back into her deep sleep. He reached into his picket and pulled out a plain ticket before placing it in his lock box before leaving the house locking the door behind himself before calling the Nanny.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey people this story will soon be moved into the cross over sections so please keep reading it is a cross over with NCIS. Alright so on with the story. This chapter is kinda slow but it gets better.

_If you knew that hope and despair were paths to the same destination, which would you choose? ~Robert Brault_

Groggily McKenna slumped out of her bedroom wearing her blue checkered fleece pajama pants and black ribbed tank top. On her feet she wore a pair of fuzzy slippers. She made her way for the red door that stood across from her room. Stretching to her tippy toes she opened the peep hole seeing a group of people in masks holding a large cinabun with two candles with the numbers 12.

The eleven year old reached up unlocking the door door knob dead bolt then sliding off the chain lock. She slowly opened the door as the chorus of for he's a jolly good fellow rang threw the small house and Will picked the small girl up sitting her on his and Kevin's shoulders. The girl giggled before being slid into her chair. Katy Wilson, McKenna's nanny tied balloons to the girl's chair. Tanya Jack's nanny handed plates to Jack and silverware to Harry as she helped them set the table. Penelope grabbed the lighter in the top drawer and lit the candles as everyone took their seats.

"Make a wish smiley Riley" Penelope said said kissing the child's head. McKenna closed her eyes as she blew out the candles. Although she didn't believe her wish would come true she did the act every year for the sake of the two young boys who sat next to her.

"What 'cha wish for Kenna," Henry asked almost jumping up on to the table.

"Henry you know if she tells us it won't come true." Jack explained to the younger boy.

"That's no fair," The boy pouted.

"How about I give you a hint." McKenna said and both boys' faces lit as they leaned in.

"Dali" She said simply.

"You wished for sandwich meat." Jack commented.

"Dali not Deli" McKenna said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Henry said leaning back with a sigh. The adults smiled at the childrens antics.

As they all ate pieces the huge cinabun conversation ensued. Almost as soon as McKenna finished eating she got a call. She took the call as an excuse to leave and walk into out onto the porch. She sat down on the small wooden bench that Rossi, Will, and Hotchner had helped build on one of the many family days everyone had had. The small bench was built because the child spent so much time on the small porch reading. Almost the entire day was devoted to said porch Garcia and Emily had helped sow together pillows, Morgan grilling and Reid and JJ watching the kids and helping whatever group needed it. Every time she was outside McKenna remembered that day and it always made her smile.

"Hi Mr. Jason," The eleven year old said with a smile.

"Hello McKenna, how are you on this your twelfth birthday." The man asked and McKenna Giggled.

"Alright, so this begs the question what school?" He asked.

"I was accepted to a lot of schools I am only really looking at Cal-Tec and Stetson but I think I am going to Stetson because its only 951 miles away even instead of Cal-Tec which is 2867.38 miles away. But I know that Dad went there and I think that he wants me to go there. I would just rather be 14 hours away than 94." She explained.

"Go where you're heart leads you kid." He said.

"Oh guess what I may go to Roma this summer." The girl almost screeched.

"Really what is the occasion?" He asked with a smile.

"A conference it's for geniuses like me. Everyone is in their early teens and or preteens and they are all entering college. If I do get to go I get to spend most of the time in the Dali Museum." She said with a smile almost jumping up and down.

"I can tell your excited." He said with a giggle.

"More than excited it is an opertunity like no other. I was one of the nine kids chosen in all of America to attend." She almost yelled.

"Well you shouldn't be surprised it only means that people are beginning to realize how special you are. Do you know any other of the kids that where accepted?" He asked.

"One Mikey I mean Michael Jethro McGee. I have talked to Edna Rachel Iles but not a lot." She said.

"Mikey, a candidate for Garcia's background check," He asked with a giggle.

"I don't mind his parents already background checked me. They work for NCIS, Katy my Nanny knew his big sister." She explained.

"Ah, well Ms. McKenna I feel that we must hang up now. I will talk to you December 25." He said.

"Alright by Mr. Jason I love you." She said.

"Bye kid, Happy Birthday."

"May I enter the lair?" Garcia asked coming on to the porch.

"Oh well you could but I was just going to go back in." McKenna explained.

"Sweet Heart," She said the tone made her think something was wrong and she took a step back.

"The case," McKenna gulped.

"They aren't that far away I am going to drive over." She said.

"Is everyone okay?" McKenna asked as Garcia led her over to the bench and sat down next to her.

"Minor injuries only Seaver was in the building but Rossi and Morgan got hurt trying to save the survivors." Garcia explained to the oddly cool headed pre-teen.

"I am going to drive over if you want to come." She said.

"What happened? How did they get hurt?" She asked.

"The police office got bombed," She said.

"McKenna," Garcia said McKenna was terrified and the fact Garcia actual said her name was scarier.

"Where they all supposed to be there" McKenna asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Where did the bomb originate?" Was the next question and Garcia jumped to her feet kissing the girls forehead.

"That's it, Thank you McKenna Thank you. You just helped me ketch this guy." She said almost running out of the house. When McKenna reentered the house she was still distant and sat down on the couch. Sergio curling up next to her with a light purr.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Katy said as she sat down next to her.

"No just thinking." McKenna said better not tell her.

"Well stop thinking because today we are going to the Zoo and the whole gang is coming with us. Even Mikey and Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Alright so this story is now in cross over. I am going to change the title sooner or later for now this is a temp title because I need to set up the story before I let you all know what its about. Anyways this story takes place a decade after NCIS season 8 and two years after Criminal Minds season 6.

* * *

><p>The warm weather had exhausted the preteen. Katy looked the rear view mirror of her small black caviler and saw McKenna half asleep leaning against Michael McGee's shoulder. The two mumbled in coherent sentences to one another in their state of exhaustion. Katy silently giggled knowing that it was a day to remember. And if any part of McKenna's eidetic memory for got what happened they had enough pictures to fill in the blanks. Next Katy looked to her side where Sara her old collage roommate slept leaning back just enough to be comfortable with out inconveniencing her nephew.<p>

"My finger hurts," Mikey said simply as he stared at his hand.

"I thought it was your toe," McKenna said half asleep.

"That two," He sighed.

"How'd you hurt your finger?" The twelve year old asked.

"I bent it backwards too far when we where in line for the roller-coaster." He explained.

"The one that was like 60 minutes long," McKenna said curling up next to him.

"No it was only an hour." Mikey said.

"That's 60 minutes smart one." McKenna said with a yawn.

"Some one is tired, why is yawning so contagious genius?" Mike asked.

"Really yawning doesn't mean one is tired. The act of yawning…." McKenna began to explain soon her words became mumbles as she fell asleep.

Katy herself yawned a few times but did a pretty good job of staying awake on the highway. It wasn't long before she arrived back at McKenna's house.

"Sara," She whispered waking the brunet.

"What…." The woman groaned.

"We're back," Katy explained.

"No way, that was fast."

"Says the girl who was asleep the whole time, Anyways look back, aren't they so cute." Katy said and Sara did look back, McKenna was curled up and leaning against her brothers shoulder. Mikey arm wrapped around her waist his hand resting on McKenna's thigh. His head was leaned back against the seat.

"That calls for a picture." Sara commented taking a shot of the two preteen's Mikey jumped at the flash but McKenna just stirred.

"Delete that." Mikey growled.

"Nope, it's adorable its pictures like these that we will put in your wedding day slide show." Sara joked before Mikey went to lunge at her. He decided against it when he felt McKenna fall from his shoulder.

"I hate you." He growled once again.

"It's my job to be hated." Sara said.

"Katy she is out do you want me to carry her to her room." Mikey asked as he got out of the car.

"Yeah sure, and I will make your sister a coffee for the road." Katy said, Mikey coached the McKenna's limp body into his arms before picking her up. He then proceeded to shut the door with his foot. He next made his way up the room. Next to her bed sat a sole daisy. Mike laid McKenna down on the bed then took her shoes off for her. He smiled at her sleeping form before looking over and seeing another daisy next to the first. He also saw a note. He picked up the note and opened it, the writing was in Irish.

'Conas a mhothaíonn sé a bheith kidnapped?'

* * *

><p>Sara and Katy walked into the house and saw a light coming out of McKenna's room. The house was colder than usual and their was a dead daisy sitting the coffee pot. A note lay under it.<p>

'Wanna trade," read. After reading it Katy dashed to the twelve year olds room. After opening the door that was being blocked by the girls night stand she saw the broken window. Her heart dropped as she realized that she had just let two of children of federal agents be kidnapped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down Katy," Sara said her hands landing on her friends shoulders. Katy had been a wreck after finding the two kids gone. Sara felt horrible as well but took the news better than her friend. The first thing they did was call both of the children parents. Now both agencies' where in route to the crime scene, Sara closed her eyes, that is where she was a crime scene. The place her nephew was taken. It was no secret Sara would be on the chopping block first. After all her brother and his team where less than an hour away, not a plane ride away.

"Katy, we couldn't…" She started.

"No I may not have been able to save McKenna but I could have told Mikey no, he could be here right now. You guys could be home. Not here, I could have…." Sara felt tears fall down her own cheeks as her friend talked.

"If he had his heart set on it you wouldn't have been able to stop him. And here he would be freaking out on a major level. At least now he is there, now we have two entire agency's looking for them. They will be safe until we get there. They have to be." Came the voice of Agent DiNozzo from the door way. The fact he was the first to come up was not surprise to Sara. He usualy was the most level headed in situations like this. Like people hurting one of their family, like children disappearing into thin air with out a trace other than a broken window.

"Katelyn Fredrick's you are the person who found that they where missing correct." He asked as he sat on the coffee table in front of the now young women.

"Yeah, McKenna was asleep when we got back so Mikey offered to take her up for me so I didn't have to wake her. Sara and I weren't but three minutes behind them." She said before beginning to weep.

"Look Katelyn I know this is hard but any details will help us find him. What happened before you went to check on them?" He asked.

"There was a note, it said 'Wanna Trade' its still sitting on the counter." She said beginning to get up but Sara stopped her.

"That's okay we will get it later, so the note made you suspicious that they where gone?" He said.

"No not really, I went to check on them because of the dead daisy." She said. 'Dead Daisy' Tony mouthed to Sara whom just nodded in response.

"Was their anything different about the room?" He asked.

"The window was broken and the door was hard to open. The night stand was in front of it but other than that no." Katelyn explained.

"They had to have already been in the house if they left those things," Rang the voice of Ziva as she went to take a seat next to the two younger women.

"Was their any signs of a forced entry or anything of that sort?" Ziva asked. It was evident that the woman had been crying but she tried to hide it.

"No, we locked the door all three locks before leaving. We always do." Katy said.

"Three locks," Tony asked.

"Yeah Doctor Reid's team is a bit on the paranoid side and almost made him get the double lock because he is the youngest of the team. Especially when he adopted McKenna he got the chain lock to make her feel safe." Katelyn explained.

"Can you show me how the locked worked." DiNozzo asked and Katy nodded walking over to the door. She first turned the lock on the dead bolt next the door knob and lastly put up the chain.

"That is time consuming," Ziva commented.

"Yeah who ever did this had to know you all weren't going to be back for a while." Tony said.

"Wait was the door locked when you all came in?" She asked.

"No, but Mikey and McKenna where already in here though," Sara said.

"Tony if you where holding some one it would be possible to get the first two locks, saying you had a key but the chain, could he have reached it." Ziva asked.

"No I couldn't and the lock isn't able to be picked. They had a key." Tony concluded to the shock of the two women.

"Katelyn do you know who has a key to this door," Ziva asked.

"Keys the dead bolt has a different key, Most of Doctor Reid's team would have a set In case of emergencies. I have mine in my bag." She said going over to the counter Tony fallowed. The door to McKenna's room was cracked and he could see what looked like a family portrait.

"Is McKenna big on pictures?" Tony asked noting the picture to his partner.

"Yeah she is always scared she is going to forget something. I always found it was funny because she has an Eidetic Memory witch would make the likelihood of her forgetting anything was slim." Katy smiled.

"Tony there is another note." Ziva commented from the room. She came out with the picture and two more notes.

"One is in Irish, it says. How it feels to be kidnapped? He was taunting them." She said then she showed him the other note.

"And two live daisies." She said.

"Then I think it's safe to call the Daisies a signature, but why daisies." He asked.

"They where McKenna's favorite,"

"Are," Sara corrected.

"She is right, this guy went threw a lot of trouble to get McKenna and by knowing her favorite flower clearly learned a lot about her. He was too specific in the way he did things killing. By saying Do you wanna trade it is evident he wants something from her father who more than likely is a trained negotiator and or at least works with one very closely, If the kidnappers where to kill her they would have no leverage. She is most defiantly alive." He said.

"But he didn't try to lure Mikey." Sara said.

"I don't think he ever wanted to take Mikey, wrong place at the wrong time." He said simply.

"Then is he still alive?" Sara asked.

"I…. Don't know." DiNozzo said voice seamed distant, all three of the women looked for hope in them but he knew there was none to be found. It was complementary conceivable he already killed Micheal. He just hoped that some where in the kidnappers cold dark soul lie a heart.

* * *

><p>AN - Thank you all for reading. and I have my first reviewer yea :)

fluffy127 - I am glad you like my story. Yeah I decided to name him after Gibbs but Mike Franks drove the decision as well seeing as Mikey was born soon after his death. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Alright so the first two sections of this story are how the B.A.U found out. The third is present tense._

* * *

><p><em>With Spencer Reid<em>

Reid paced back and forth across the hotel room seeing as the Police Station was no longer was an option. This was a text book case and it seemed too easy. He also couldn't figure out why this unsub would want to blow up the B.A.U agents, nothing fit. He went back to the black board before phone began to ring.

"Reid," He said answering the way he always did.

"Hello Doctor," A voice said from the other end, it was cold and sent shivers down Reid's spine. He shook as he forced out the next few words.

"Wh… Who is this," He said.

"Dad….." Was the next thing he heard, "McKenna!" He almost screamed back. "Let her go." He then growled. "No," was the last word before the line went dead. His phone dropped as he fell on to the edge of the bed. His head resting in his hands, his phone rang again but he refused to answer it instead he decided to take a walk before telling the team.

During the walk he came up with the conclusion this day officially sucked.

* * *

><p><em>With the rest of the B.A.U<em>

"Hey Baby Girl," Morgan said answering his phone as he always did when Garcia called.

"Have any of you heard from McKenna," Was the words out of her mouth and Morgan's smile left his face.

"Where we supposed to?" He asked simply and felt the rest of the teams eyes fall on him.

"According to the television she has been missing for two hours." Garcia said and Morgan could hear the shortness in her breath.

"Her phone," He asked.

"Off, and dumped I checked multiple times." She said franticly.

"What's up?" Hotch asked.

"McKenna's missing."

* * *

><p><em>McKenna's Room<em>

"So, if I am the kidnapper I had to know that whatever I am after the victim had." Tony explained.

"And know I had the time to finish what I needed to uninterrupted." Ziva added.

"So I plan ahead." He assumed.

"But can adapt when things don't go my way." Ziva added and Tony nodded.

"But what was my original plan." He asked.

"The nanny said she would have walked up alone and went right into the room." Ziva said reading from the notes.

"Which means he would be waiting for her." Gibbs said as he stood in the door way.

"But from…" Tony began to ask.

"The closet," Gibbs said walking over to the closet staring threw the layered boards.

"You can see the entire room from here. And the door is silent he could have exited and entered without making any noise." He added.

"So she would have walked in seeing the flowers, it would have been different so she would take a look around. But when she turned…" Tony said.

"He was there waiting for her." Came the voice of Rossi from the door way.

"She didn't even have a chance." Hotch said solemnly.

"S.S.A Hotchner, and S.S.A Rossi, F." Hotcher began.

"F.B.I profilers' right" Tony said going to shake both of their hands before realizing Rossi's splint.

"Comes with the territory," Rossi explained.

"Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and David, N.C.I.S" Gibbs explained shaking their hands as well.

"It was perfectly executed." Hotch said solemnly.

"But it didn't go the way he wanted it to. McKenna was asleep so she wouldn't have noticed the flowers and Mikey wouldn't note that they were different." Ziva explained.

"So the note comes into play. He would have had his back turned to read it." Rossi said.

"But wouldn't have gone peacefully," Hotchner added.

"No one heard any scream and other than the window there were no signs of a struggle." She said.

"This may be why," Tony said finding an old rag under the bed, "Knock out gas, this guy planned for everything."

"But what is important enough to risk the fact two federal agencies would be on the case." Rossi asked.

"He didn't this case isn't about Mikey wrong place wrong time. Whatever it is he is after McKenna knows." Gibbs said before leaving Tony and Ziva at his heals.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW :) Tell me what you think? Who should be the kidnapper? I already know but I wanna know what you think? If you get it right... Idk you can give me the name for my other oc witch will come in a few chapters. :) Reid and McAbby are next chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown Location

24:56

"Dad," McKenna cried as she watched her father break down. Every part of her wanted to run to him but the gun at her head prevented that. The room she was in was different. It was an basement she knew by the concrete stair case both she and Mikey where thrown down. Mikey now lay next to her knocked out. A man with two brown sacks came in the room.

"Boss said he got a lead." The man said.

"That was quick what are we to do with the extra Brats?"

"Bring um' with. The girl will need some incentive. " He said McKenna screamed in protest before the room went black.

Quantico Virginia

FBI building B.A.U Hall.

"Reid calm down," Morgan said although he knew of all the things that where going to happen until they found her Reid being calm was not one of them.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!" He screamed.

"Yes, being angry isn't going to help find her. So just calm down," Morgan said and Reid punched the wall not hard enough to make a dent but hard enough for Morgan to take a step away from the young doctor. Tears began to run down his face.

"Seventeen hours thirty four minutes and almost twenty seconds, that's how long it has been Morgan. I tucked her into to bed before I left this morning. She fell asleep on the couch like she always dose on her birthday. She wasn't even awake when I left." He said sliding to sit down on the floor. Seeing his friend like this broke Morgan's heart.

"Reid, we will get her back."

"But what if..."

"No what if's, you know we are the best the F.B.I has for cases like this and if track record proves Gibbs team is the best at N.C.I.S. He will not win." Morgan said.

Quantico Virginia

FBI/ B.A.U bullpen

McGee just held Abby as she cried. Tears filled his own eyes but he knew he couldn't break. Abby was counting on him to stay strong. He knew from what Tony told him over the phone all of the evidence pointed to his son being alive. He pulled his wife closer closing his eyes. 'Please God, Please let him be okay'. McGee saw Tony walk pass and looked up to his friend who just shook his head.

"Abby where going to find him alright we are." He said more to convince himself than his wife but he kept repeating himself. He watched as his team came threw the doors. Ziva sat down taking the Abby into her arms.

Taking Ziva's presence as an opportunity to leave McGee walked to the stations back door, he just needed fresh air. It seamed unreal that some one would take his son, hurt his son.

"Hey Probie," Came the voice of Tony as he to came out as well. The older agent seamed distant but had a sense of determination.

"This is not supposed to happen." McGee said simply a lone tear running down his cheek.

"We will find them McGee, Alive" Tony said.

"I know we will, I am just worried about what will happen till we do."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Ms. Trevin,"

"Reid," McKenna growled.

"Excuse me?" The voice rang.

"My name is Reid." McKenna said once again.

"Excuse me Ms. Reid I was wrongly informed, You see this could be a very easy day for you dear. Tell me where they are and I will put you on the next plane home." Said a voice as McKenna was being pulled into consciousness.

"Who," McKenna said The back side of a hand collided against her cheek and the chair she sat on tipped over and she hit the floor.

"You damn well know who," The man then said grabbing McKenna by the shirt and picking her off the floor. "Tell Me!"

"I don't know; If you tell me who this could go a lot easier." McKenna said sarcasticly before the blunt side of a gun collided with her temple.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry" She whimpered unable to stay strong any longer.

"Not even ten minutes. What would your father say," The man asked coming closer to her.

"Tell me is this act more important than the boy, what about your family. You really think I don't have people watching them. How long do you think the lovely Ms. Jareau would survive in a place like this. What about her Son Henry is it?" He asked and McKenna moved her head to avoid eye contact.

"What about Gideon how would he hold. Elle, she hasn't been around in a while. What about rookie Seaver. She seams like she would be great fun." He said moving closer to her.

"Don't hurt them," She said staring at him.

"Then tell me what I want to know." He said staring back. His eyes they where light blue and upon seeing them McKenna knew who she was talking to. She took a deep breath and looked down before reconnecting with his gaze.

"She is dead, you killed her yourself because she wouldn't give you the location of your son Declan who you where so ashamed of you made the cook raise him." McKenna said this time being thrown across the room. The voice of reason in the back of her head screamed for her to stop egging the man on.

"Inis dom nuair a mharú nó a mbeidh na fir mé." Doyle almost screamed. _'Tell me where or I will kill these men.' _He held a monitor to her face a target on the heads of Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee. She took a deep breath this was like a game of poker. She stared at him intently she wasn't about to call his bluff it wasn't one. After a few moments she decied.

"Uimh ní bheidh ort a" McKenna said simply. _'No you won't'_ Doyle stared at her before grabbing her by the arm and throwing her into a smaller darker room.

"Next time don't gamble peoples lives Ms. Reid." Shots where heard and McKenna cried she had just single handedly killed two federal agents.

* * *

><p>An - PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. :) PLEASE :)


	8. Chapter 8

As shots where heard everyone rushed to where they came from. The next few minutes seamed to go slow and despite their efforts the door seamed to far away. Once finally reaching the door all guns where drawn and they came out looking for a fire fight. Instead they saw a dumpster that held rounds in it.

"Tony, McGee!" Gibbs yelled before his agents came from there positions hidden behind the dumpster unharmed. Abby tore off into McGee's arms and McGee just welcomed her.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he passed.

"These guys are playing hard ball boss." He almost whispered.

"Lets hope the kids don't get caught in the cross fire." Gibbs whispered as they all returned inside.

"Hello, Hello, Where am I?" Mikey said as he awoke then it dawned on him McKenna was no where to be seen. They had been kidnaped he remember reading the letter. He now however was in a basement of sorts. He ran up the steep and narrow staircase to the door that sat on top.

"McKenna, McKenna, McKenna Answer Me!" He screamed banging against the door with all of his might.

"Its no use," Came a male voice.

"Who's there, what do you want, Where did you take McKenna?" He asked franticly.

"Kendrick Gerald Bennett, I want to go home the same as you, I do not know any McKenna's therefore did not take one." The boy explained. He was tall and despite the dim lighting Mikey could make out a mop of blond hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"I am Tyler Kelly Bennett. What's your name?" Said a voice from behind the blond headed boy, voice belonged to a small girl she couldn't be over the age of five. She had blond hair like her brother and wore a small dress that was covered in dirt.

"Michael Anthony Jethro McGee. It's nice to meet you Tyler and your brother." Mikey said lowering himself down to the young girl's level. The girl took this as an opportunity to run up and hug the young McGee.

"Hi, who's McKenna? Is she nice, nice people are the best people. Or at least that is what my daddy said."

"Your dad sounds like a smart man." Mikey said as the child led him down the stairs.

"He is, he's a porti-i-cal man." The girl beamed.

"Political," Kendrick corrected as he walked behind the two.

"Oh, my parents are in government two, except they are investigators." As Mikey spoke he wondered why it was he was spilling his life story to these strangers but something made him trust them, he couldn't explain it but enjoyed the company. It almost felt like he was home. David Anthony DiNozzo his older cousin who always looked out for him and Jennifer Raven Cruz his four year old cousin who always just wanted to be near the two older boys.

Some part of him began to believe that these two where actually his family and rather than being in a dark basement being around the infamous Doctor Mallard's Thanks Giving Table. He could even hear the conversations that would float around the room. He could hear the laughs of his parents and pictured there laughing faces. He could see Uncle Tony and Palmer trying to break the wish bone that Uncle Gibbs would eventually rip in half smacking Tony in the back of the head in the process.

"Michael?" Came the voice of Taylor she came up to him and sat curled next to him.

"What's wrong Taylor?" He asked.

"I am scared, do you know any stories?" She asked nestling herself against his chest. Mikey smiled and thought back to his favorite book as a kid.

"I do but you are going to have to really use your imagination because it sounds a little bit weird." Mikey explained the girl nodded with a yawn.

"Cried Mazy the Lazy Bird Hatching an Egg.

'I'm Tired' 'I'm Board' 'I've got Kinks in my leg.'

From just sitting here sitting here day after day

This work how I hate it I'd much rather play.

I'd take a vacation, fly off for a rest

If I could find some one to sit on my nest.

Well If I could find some one I'd Fly Away Free.

Then Horton the Elephant passed by her tree." He began he could feel the girls breath regulate as she fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Alright so I am kind of obsessed with the show the Voice so the song I listened to while writing this was Inventing Shadows by Dia Frampton. Please if you haven't heard it you need to its amazing. So anyways enjoy.

* * *

><p>Slowly and quietly McKenna faded back into consciousness her small frail body ached and screamed for release for a break from him. Her mouth was dry and her lips had chapped to the point of blood. In the corner of the room was a pipe that dripped water for her. Flipping to her stomach she began to try to pull herself over to the water. Walking would be quicker but she wasn't sure she could make it.<p>

She didn't know how long she had been here but it had been at least a month. She finally reached the pipe and aloud the luke-warm water to fall into her mouth the water was contaminated and horrible for her body but the fact it was liquid gave her throat release. She wondered if her family was any closer to finding her. She hoped they where. Every once of her being wished they where landing the plane and on their way to rescue her and Mikey.

Mikey, was he even alive anymore. He had to be if he wasn't Doyle would of used as leverage for his answer by now. She hated her self for dragging him into this. It was her fault; if she hadn't fallen asleep no one would have had to take her up to the room. No one would have to be in the room when he took her, No other human being would not have to suffer at the hands of Doyle because of her. Tears escaped from her eyes and silently grew with the puddle the leak created.

She then pulled herself up and leaned back against the wall. If she died, right here right now she could let go of the pain she felt. Her family wouldn't be mad they would be happy she had find solace, or would they. She was unable to think any longer and faded out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>A multitude of tears fell Emily Prentiss' now Whitney Scott's eyes as she read the latest letter she received from J.J. It broke her heart even farther than when she got the letter that McKenna was kidnapped almost a month and a half ago. It was her fault, McKenna, the closest thing she ever had to a daughter, was suffering at the hands of Ian Doyle because she was too weak to face him herself. J.J had asked for help, for anything Emily could think of that could bring the two teams closer to the kids.<p>

Emily knew anything she knew would help but at the moment she couldn't think of anything. When the name Ian Doyle crossed her mind all she saw was the eight year old that lay on the floor bleeding to death because of her uncle's hand. But instead Doyle stood at her head; the body was lifeless and cold. Doyle looked into Emily's eyes and repeated the same nine words. "It's your fault; you could have saved her Lauren."

She fell back on her bed and continued to cry she felts as if she could see the child now her head cocked to the side as it did when she was upset and asking 'why'.

Why did you lie?

Why did you have to hide?

Why am I the one who had to suffer for your actions?

Why couldn't you have just died when you was supposed to?

Why is it my burden to bear?

Emily sobbed louder and louder until she began to delude the voices of her old team. Rossi and Gideon's cold glares sending goose bumps up her spine, she could hear

Morgan saying 'It should have been you'

Reid saying 'have enough people died yet?'

Hotchner saying 'you are worse than the Remand Reaper, At least he did his own dirty work.'

JJ's was the worst 'I should have let him kill you'. Her sobs grew louder and louder. She began to whisper it wasn't her fault although she knew it was and fell into the worse sleep imaginable.

* * *

><p>The way the other team explained Ian Doyle made McGee restless. This guy was a champion when it came to 'unsubs' and had done everything from theft to mask murder. His file however was smaller than that of a one time offender. McGee couldn't bring himself to look at the pictures they had of the things he had done. A part of him could only see Mikey's body in the place of who ever the man had killed.<p>

The last month and a half had been sheer horror and despite everyone best efforts nothing could settle him mind. Before Mikey was even born he took a silent oath to protect his son no matter what happened, to be his emotional and physical strength, to just be there and protect him. He remembered the first time he held his son. The first time he consoled him. The first time he handed his son to his wife he saw his family completely complete.

The month was hell on him but was even worse on Abby. Although he never told her he knew that every night rather than sleeping she would wait till she thought he was asleep and go into Mikey's room and just cry. Cry for the lost of her son her world.

A few times he had gone to console her but he usualy let her just cry let her deal with what happened alone. Not saying he didn't love her more than life itself and want to ketch all of her tears but when he isolated himself from the others and thought about what was happening it helped him. He knew it helped her as well and didn't want to stop her from needing to cry.

* * *

><p>Sergio sat on the edge of the couch perking up after hearing the door open. He looked Reid right in the eyes.<p>

"Not today bud, soon though. I hope." Reid said petting the cat before making his way to his room to change. When he immerged again he looked to his side and could see a figure McKenna twirling around the living room before falling sprawled out over the love seat giggling the entire time. Then he saw her pulling a burnt home made everything pizza out of the oven. She had made it for father's day and even wrote happy fathers day with pepperonis. The next memory was of when he gave his daughter her first bike. He closed his eyes and could feel her hug him. Tears fell from his eyes before he made his way over to the couch. Sergio climbed up into Spencer's lap and rubbed against his hand purring before laying down.

"I miss her two Serge, But soon she will be home… Home, Home! Sergio thanks you." Spencer said running out of the door and down to the police station telling his team to meet him there. He knew where Doyle took his daughter he figured it out. This time Doyle would not take the most important thing in his life away from him. Not if he could help it. He prayed that God could keep McKenna safe for another few days.

* * *

><p>AN – Please review if no one reviews then how do I know if you like or dislike the story? Please Please Please, don't make me beg. B'( Please


	10. Chapter 10

"BITCH!" Doyle screamed one final time as he slammed McKenna against the wall. The eleven year old tried to remain standing against her own will leaning against the wall for support. She knew now it was the end of the line.

There was no more stalling, no more putting off the inevitable, no more cheating death. She told herself that she had done the best she could and this was just destiny finally caching up with her. Doyle began to toy with the Glock 19 in his hand, Ms. Emily's Glock 19.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and murmured an I'm sorry to everyone she ever wronged to every child her uncle and aunt ever hurt, to every blond haired boy Doyle had killed trying to find some one she could have handed to him, to her family.

Then she heard the shot.

Her heart stopped and the breath was knocked out of her she moved her hand to cover her head that was now bleeding and fell down to the floor.

"McKenna!" She heard it was the voice of Emily Prentiss, McKenna knew she was on her way now. She decided when she made it to the other side Emily was the second person she was going to hug, after her brother.

"McKenna, McKenna wake up don't give up on me Honey." She heard and she realized she was still alive and that meant Emily was.

"Ms. Emily?" She asked weakly opening her eyes.

"Yes McKenna, I am right here stay with me." She said holding McKenna in her arms, She looked different to McKenna her hair was shorter than it used to be and she wasn't wearing all black like McKenna was used to. But despite the differences it was still Emily Prentiss, her Ms. Emily. McKenna used the last bit of her strength to wrap her arms around the woman and whisper in her ear.

"I knew you would come back," McKenna whispered and Emily began to tear up and hugged the child back.


	11. Chapter 11

McKenna stood at the window watching Prentiss disappear once again, she knew the story. She shot Doyle with his gun twice the first chance she got, It was self defense. She hated lieing to everyone but understood why she had to.

"You killed him," A voice said making McKenna jump from her spot turning around in the process loosing her footing and almost falling out of the window.

"I... Had to he," She began then wondered why she was explaining herself to a person she couldn't even see.

"You killed him, I'll kill you." He said pushing her out of the window she fell back on to the fire escape and kicked him off of her causing him to have to cling to the end. She looked at him and realized he wasn't anyone who worked for Doyle.

"Why are you upset I killed Doyle." She asked forgetting the fact the child not much older than her held a glock and when he got his footing would probably shoot her.

"I am not I am upset that you killed Robert," He explained.

"Who's Robert?" She questioned again forgetting the fact this was a matter of life and death and she was ticking off the man holding the gun.

"You don't even remember." He said throwing her against the wall his brown hair and light blue eyes she had seen them before.

"I…" She tried to defend but he was hearing none of it instead he held the gun to her head and made her step out to a metal ledge connecting the two buildings. It was small and cold and its sharp edges cut into the sides of her feet.

"You what" He said and she turned around could tell he was not comfortable holding the gun as it was shaking in his hands.

"I have only ever killed one person and it was the man in the room." She explained as he also stepped off the ledge.

"You told them the unanswerable question so you killed him." He almost screamed and McKenna finally understood what he meant.

"I didn't know that's what they where going to do you have to believe me I never would have told them if I had known." She said.

"They took him first. He was the first victim and, and they made me watch." He said then the worse thing that could happen at the moment did. Sirens, the boy then began screaming "You called the cops" over and over again along with some other mumbled incoherent sentences.

"No they came to get Doyle, to save us." She tried to explain.

"Well its to late," He said taking off the gun safety.

"Put the gun down son." Came the voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs who at the moment stood on the fire escape holding his gun toward the boys heart.

"No!" the boy growled and looked at her with a gaze that mached Doyle's almost exactly by now Hotch, Morgan, and Tony DiNozzo also stood on the fire excape. Morgan tried to get on the ledge as well but in response the boy took McKenna and turned her around facing the agents with the gun leveled at her head.

"Ní Ná shoot shoot sé go bhfuil tacaíocht suas a fheiceáil." 'Don't shoot don't shoot he is baking up see.' McKenna almost screamed and the four agents tightened their grips on the gun. McKenna knew by usuing Irish either he would answer her without missing a beat and give her a chance to save herself or kill her on the spot.

"T suas nó beidh mé shoot." 'Shut up or I will shoot' He said and McKenna let out a silent sigh.

"Ní le do thoil, smaoineamh ar do dheartháir Risteard bheadh , sé buíochas a fheiceann tú i bpríosún nó marbh. Tá na deireadh na cluichí má scaoil tú dom." 'Please don't, think about your brother Richard, would he like to see you in jail or dead. Those are the end games if you shoot me.' McKenna said almost frantically.

"Ná labhairt mar gheall air" 'Don't talk about him' The boy screamed.

"An bhfuil tú faoi deara fiú dúinn a thuilleadh ag labhairt Béarla?" 'Have you even noticed we aren't speaking english?' McKenna asked and the boy seamed confused.

"Táimid ag labhairt gaeilge a fhios agam é mar a mhúin mé le déanaí a fhios agat é mar gheall ar fhás tú suas é a éisteacht." 'We are speaking irish i know it because i was taught recently you know it becuase you grew up hearing it.' She said

"I…"

"Look around this is familiar to you. This setting you have seen it before have you not." She asked and the boy looked around and realized this was famliuar.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are where you grew up, 24531…" She began and heard his wisper the rest of the address.

"But I don't remember." He said.

"You where young five when your father was taken away and you left this place," She said.

"I remember now, how do you know?"

"I am a friend of Emily's," She explained and tears began to run down his face as he loosened his grip on her.

"I am Declan, its me, all of this is my fault." He wispered and turned the gun on himself dropping McKenna.

"Its not your fault, none of this is your fault its Ian Doyle's fault."

"But I am Declan Doyle that makes it my fault as well I was the reason my father killed all of those people." He said resting his hand on the trigger.

"Your wrong your parents aren't you. You can be better than him don't pull that trigger." She said.

"My blood is stained I don't deserve to live." He said pulling the trigger but McKenna jumped towards him sending the gun out of his hand and both himself and her flying off the ledge. At the last second McKenna grabbed the ledge and Declan's hand.

"Your blood is not stained you can be who ever you want and I am not letting you kill your self. I believe in you," She said as Morgan got back on the ledge Hotch close behind and pulled both of the kids up. When he finaly got McKenna up he pulled her close to his chest and Hotch took the boy off the ledge.

"Uncle Morgan" She cried for the second time that day as she clung to him.

"I got you Miki your safe. You can rest now you are safe I got ya." He said as he made his way off the ledge.


End file.
